


we're just having fun (we don't care who sees)

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff, Just bros being bros, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Shyness, pretty chill relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So do I. I have a little sister and brother. Their names are Lauren and Harry, and they're kind of a nuisance, but I love them,” Ashton says, his eyes full of fondness. “I have an older sister named Mali-Koa,” Calum says quietly and quickly, causing Ashton to smile. “Do you have any pets?” Ashton asks. Calum shakes his head. “No, but I really want a puppy. They're so cute, if anyone ever got me one, I'd love them forever. They're the best animals in the wo-” Calum cuts himself off, realizing he was rambling. He blushes and looks down again. “I mean, uh, I just…” </p><p>Calum tentatively looks up to meet Ashton's eyes. “Sorry, I just -” “Don't apologize. I like when you talk,” Ashton replies, and Calum's blush gets deeper. </p><p>Yeah, he's acting like a total Luke right now.</p><p> </p><p>or; Calum has been friends with Michael for years, and he's been watching him and Luke flirt shamelessly for years. He needs new friends, and then Ashton comes along.</p><p>(the cashton sequel to 'because you feel like home (you're like a dream come true)')</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're just having fun (we don't care who sees)

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo I finally posted it :)
> 
> sorry it took so long I've fallen into haikyuu!! hell and I can't get out
> 
> this one is shroter than the muke one so sorry about that
> 
> so... enjoy this filth as I cry reading iwaoi angst.
> 
> Title is from Young, Wild, and Free by Bruno Mars, Wiz Khalifa, and Snoop Dogg.

**~**

 

**2000**

 

**~**

 

Calum was never good at making friends.

 

In school, he was always the quiet kid. He didn't like to talk to anyone, ergo no one talked to him. It was a simple process, and it made sense. However, the one thing he could've  _ never  _ expected, was a person insinuating a conversation. Much less a person that was a year older than him. 

 

“Hi! I'm Michael!” The boy says, his long dirty blonde hair covering one half of his face. “I'm Calum,” he whispers, barely hearing his own voice. “Cool,” Michael says happily, sitting down next to Calum. Calum pulls his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “Do you watch Ninja Turtles?” Michael asks. Calum nods sheepishly. “My sister and I watch it.”

 

Michael's eyes widen. Then, he starts rambling on and on about the show, even naming specific moments from episodes that Calum barely remembers seeing. Calum just lets him talk, much enjoying just listening without having to input any, like, independent ideas. He hated talking anyway, so Michael was basically a saint in his eyes.

 

A couple hours later, after Michael had run out of things to say and they started playing tag, a blonde woman that resembled Michael strongly walked into Calum's backyard. “Michael, you need to come home now,” she says. Michael shakes his head. “Mom, I wanna keep playing with Calum! He's fun!” Michael's mom looks at Calum for a second with a soft smile before turning back to her son. “You can play with Calum tomorrow, we need to go. Say goodbye now,” she says.

 

Michael sighs in reluctance. “Bye, Calum,” he says. Calum waves shyly - because he's always even shyer around adults, if that was even possible - and Michael walks away. “Calum, come inside!” His mother's voice shouts from the window. He stands still in his backyard for a few more seconds, because he actually made a friend.

 

His sister runs out when he doesn't listen to his mom, grabbing her little brother's hand. “C'mon, Cally, let's go inside,” she says, and Calum nods, letting his sister lead him back in the house.

 

**~**

 

**2003**

 

**~**

 

One thing that a seven year old Calum definitely did not expect was having to share his new best friend with a little blonde boy. I mean, sure, he knew Michael would make other friends, with his sparkling personality and all, but that didn't stop the feeling of offense that came with it.

 

Calum knew that Luke was an  _ adorable  _ boy, and he was definitely a good friend for Michael. The thing was, Calum noticed that in the past two years that Luke had been friends with them that he had gotten significantly closer with Michael. Closer in the sense that he seemed to want to break the rules of society and marry Michael and, like, have babies or whatever happens when two people are married. Can two guys have babies? Calum should ask his mom.

 

“Cal, think fast!” 

 

Calum can barely look up before he's being tackled by a very determined Michael Clifford. He laughs quietly to himself and rolls them over so that he's on top of Michael. “Pinned ya,” he whispers playfully and Michael giggles.

 

Michael turns them back over. “Stop quoting Lion King,” he says. Calum laughs more, his eyes scrunching up. He somehow catches his breath enough to get the strength to flip them over. “Pinned ya again,” he continues.

 

“No fair, Cal!” Michael whines and even though Calum is a little heartless, he would never want Michael to genuinely be upset. He hesitates a little and Michael takes the advantage, rolling them over. “Gotcha!” Michael giggles, and there's a sound from the door.

 

Both boys turn their heads to see Luke in doorway. “Hi, Michael!” The blonde says. “Whatchya doin?” Calum holds back his eye roll.  _ Well, screw you, too.  _

 

“Calum and I are wrestling, which he's super bad at. I'm so much better than him, Lukey, I've pinned him, like, a gazillion times!” Calum actually rolls his eyes at that, since Michael is such a liar sometimes, but he knows that it's just to impress Luke, so he doesn't mind. Michael does that a lot, unknowingly showing off in an attempt to make the blonde boy think more of him.

 

Calum is pretty sure that Michael doesn't even know he's acting like that half the time - it's like a reflex that he just  _ has to  _ make Luke like him more.

 

It's weird; both of them are extremely weird. It must be a blonde thing.

 

“You’re amazing,” Luke says, his eyes sparkling. Calum raises an eyebrow at Luke, who catches his eye for a second and a flash of panic passes through his features before he faces Michael again. Luke clearly likes Michael and isn’t that great at hiding it. It’s as simple as that. 

 

Michael starts to say something about how he was Michelangelo and Calum was Donatello, which confuses Calum, since he doesn't remember Michael saying one word about that, but he guesses it's just the crush that Michael doesn't know he has acting up again. 

 

“You guys wanna go to the park?” Michael asks and Calum opens his mouth to respond when Luke cuts him off with a bright, ‘sure!’. His big blue eyes are sparkling and he's got the cutest smile on his face and Calum kind of hates him. Not really all of him, just the fact that he's so adorable.

 

Michael smiles and runs down the stairs, Luke following immediately. Calum sighs and walks slowly after them. He's not gonna risk falling and breaking his neck at the tender age of seven.

 

While they're walking to the park, Michael is poking his shoulder for no reason like the nuisance that he is, but Calum doesn't care because besides it being extremely annoying, it's not doing any harm.

 

When they reach the park, Michael starts to show off without knowing it again and goes to the monkey bars. Luke watches him in awe, like usual. Calum can tell they're in a technique that's unbeknownst to the both of them: Michael showing off and Luke marveling at him. 

 

Calum needs new friends.

 

They leave when the sun starts to set, and Michael grabs both their hands, swinging them between the three of them obnoxiously. Calum rolls his eyes fondly, but Luke seems to be exploding internally, if his blush is anything to go by. Calum's surprised that his pupils aren't hearts yet.

 

**~**

 

**2007**

 

**~**

 

Calum confronts Luke when they're both eleven. He's so tired of the puppy dog stares and the longing smiles and the way too fond gestures. He needs to tell Luke that everyone isn't as terribly oblivious as Michael and can see the crush he has.

 

So, like any normal, logical person would do; he stares at Luke until the boy notices. Luke does notice, after a while - at first, he looks uncomfortable, then downright frightened - and blushes under the gaze. 

 

He then excuses himself and sends Luke a look that says ‘we need to talk’. He's usually good with communicating through his eyes, since he'd been doing that for years until Michael partially got him out of his shell.

 

He waits in the bathroom, and when he hears footsteps walking by - he knows that they're Luke's because they're quiet, unlike Michael's - he reaches out and pulls Luke into the room with him.

 

“You think you've got everyone fooled, don't you?”

 

Luke's eyes go wide, like he'd forgotten that Calum could, like, talk. “What do you mean?” He questions, his bright blue eyes meeting Calum's brown ones. “You have a crush on him. Michael. It's not hard to see,” he elaborates. Luke's eyes go even wider, and Calum's a little scared that they're going to pop out of his head.

 

“R-Really? Does he know? Did you tell him? Please, tell me you didn't,” Luke is pleading now, and his eyes start to fill with tears. Calum shakes his head a little, taking pity on the small blonde in front of him. 

 

“I didn't tell him. He also doesn't know. He's kind of an idiot when it comes to these things,” Calum says and Luke lets out a relieved breath. There are still tears in his eyes and he's nearly gasping for air. “Calum, please don't tell him. He can't find out. He can  _ never  _ find out,” Luke says. “Please,” he repeats, his voice choked up and barely above a whisper. 

 

Calum sighs. “I'm not going to tell him,” he starts, and a load of tension seems to leave Luke. “But you probably should,” he adds. It's true, though, because if Luke told Michael, Michael would tell him that he reciprocated the feelings and all would be right in the world again.

 

Calum leaves the bathroom, hoping that Luke will listen to him. He goes back to the living room and sits on the couch next to Michael again, having to shove his legs off the cushions because Michael had taken up the whole couch for himself again. “Move over, asshole,” Calum mutters as he does it.

 

Michael rolls his eyes halfheartedly, lifting his feet atop Calum's lap and saying mockingly, “Profanities are bad.”

 

Luke comes back a few minutes later, tear streaks evident on his face. Michael notices and wraps an arm around his shoulders when he sits down, squeezing his shoulder consolingly.

 

It's cute and all, but Calum's  _ so  _ tired of seeing them play this endless game.

 

**~**

 

**2009**

 

**~**

 

“I hate you, that was so fucking rigged!” Michael yells as he drops his Xbox controller angrily. Calum laughs quietly to himself and places his own controller gently on Michael's bed. “Profanities are bad,” he teases, and the blonde gives him a lazy glare from where he's lying down on the bed. Lazy, in the sense that all he did was raise his eyes to Calum's and squint menacingly - there’s no real heat behind it.

 

Calum lies down next to him, mindlessly bringing his hand to Michael's fringe and combing his fingers through it. Michael makes a small huffing sound before giving up his act of being pissed. He leans into Calum's touch and makes an involuntary noise that resembles a purr, causing Calum to giggle.

 

They stay like that for a few minutes before Michael sighs, sitting up suddenly and putting his head in his hands. Calum furrows his eyebrows, slowly sitting up as well. “What's wrong?”

 

Michael shakes his head to himself. “I just - I really need to tell you something,” he says, then, as an afterthought, adds, “something really important.”

 

“ _ Really  _ important?” Calum asks, just to clarify, a more joking edge to his voice. “Yes,  _ really  _ important. This could end in life or death. You could get pissed and then refuse to be my friend anymore, and then I'll be lonely and have no one but my nine cats and -”

 

“ _ Mikey, _ ” Calum starts, cutting off Michael's nerve-induced rant. “Just tell me. I promise I won't get mad.” Michael sighs a little reluctantly after that. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. 

 

“I - I think I, uh, like b-boys,” he stutters out. “Like, in the way I'm supposed to like girls,” he adds. “Not that I don't like girls, it's just, I don't know if I'm bisexual or gay or -” he stops himself, groaning a little and dropping his head to rest on his knees.

 

Calum shrugs from beside him. “How about you just be Michael?” He asks quietly. Michael turns to look at him. “You don't have to label yourself if you don't want to,” Calum adds.

 

“There's another thing,” Michael mumbles, looking away from Calum again. “I think that I...like Luke.” Calum smiles a little, nodding. “I know,” he whispers. “What do you mean ‘you know’?” Michael asks. “I  _ mean  _ that I've seen how you look at him, and it's obvious.” 

 

Michael nervously looks up at Calum again. “So, you're okay with this?” He asks tentatively. Calum rolls his eyes fondly, wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulders. “Of course I am. It'll take a lot more to get rid of me, Michael Gordon Clifford.”

 

Michael smiles, leaning into Calum's touch again. “Love you, Cally,” he whispers. 

 

“I love you, too, asshole.”

 

**~**

 

**2010**

 

**~**

 

When the school year starts, Calum realizes that he might also like boys in the way that Michael does. He doesn't even know when he realized it, or how, but he's pretty sure it has something to do with an extremely hot junior named Ashton Irwin.

 

Ashton was a truly amazing person; a popular jock with a heart of gold. His smile brightened up everyone's day, no matter what the circumstances. He told horrible jokes that still managed to be hilarious and was just the right amount of mature.

 

Calum thought he was incredible.

 

However, said incredible boy did not know Calum existed. It wasn't exactly his fault, though; Calum hated to have to start a conversation with anyone, which is why he and Michael were good friends. It took him over a half hour just to confront Luke about his crush on Michael.

 

Speaking of Luke, Calum felt like he was acting like him right now. Seriously, with the crush and the other one being oblivious. He should make that into a saying. “ _ I'm acting like such a Luke.”  _ That could work. He could make that happen.

 

He realizes that he's just been standing at his locker for a good five minutes now, and also realizes that he hasn't even made a move to take any books out. Just standing in front of an open locker; like he does at home but with his refrigerator.

 

Multiple sets of heavy footsteps sound down the hall, and Calum quickly reaches to actually get what he came here for and then  _ run.  _

 

He closes his locker, starting to walk away, but is pushed against it. He gulps nervously, seeing one of the bulky football players in front of him. “Hey, Calum,” he says, his voice a weirdly nice tone. Calum isn't fooled. Fuck this guy and his fake kindness, he can shove it up his ass. “What? You're not gonna talk back? I'm just being polite,” the guy continues, and Calum rolls his eyes. He bites back the sassy remark that he wants to say, because that could end in him being brutally murdered.

 

The guy raises his fist and Calum shuts his eyes in preparation for the punch.  _ This is what happens when you daydream about Ashton, idiot,  _ he thinks to himself.

 

“Get off him, Greg.” 

 

Calum shyly opens his eyes when he feels the presence in front of him leave. He sees Ashton glaring at the football player who was just over him. “You know, if I tell Coach that you're harassing poor, innocent, freshmen again, he might actually kick you off the team,” Ashton points out, and the guy huffs before walking away begrudgingly. “Are you okay?” Ashton asks, and Calum nods with his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red. 

 

“You sure? You seem a little shaken up. Maybe I should walk you to lunch, just to be safe,” Ashton says easily, and he's so goddamn smooth that Calum has to say yes. Well, he doesn't actually  _ say  _ yes, per se, he more nods dreamily like a total Luke and follows after Ashton. 

 

Ashton takes Calum's much smaller hand in his, holding it tightly. “Just in case,” he whispers when Calum looks at him surprisedly. 

 

When they get to the cafeteria, Ashton sits next to Calum at his table, which he's extremely thankful for. He doesn't think he can take Michael and Luke's insistent flirting another day alone. They sit down, and Luke gives Calum a look that totally says ‘ _ we're talking about this later in the bathroom, _ ’ causing Calum to blush. Michael is giving Ashton a cautious look, like he doesn't know whether or not he should trust him. He has good reason; Calum has always told him about the bullying by the evil football jocks, but never once had he said who it was. If looks could kill, Ashton would be dead and Calum would feel obligated to take the responsibility for it. Damn it.

 

“So, Ashton,” Michael starts, and Calum just knows that this isn't going to end well. “Care to tell me what happened?” “Mikey, don't,” Calum grits out, looking up at Michael pleadingly. “ _ Please,  _ don't.”

 

Michael gives him an ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look, and Calum responds with a slight eyebrow raise and a side glance at Ashton, trying to signal to Michael that Ashton's one of the good ones. Michael must get the message, because his face visibly softens (well, it's visible to Calum, at least) and he doesn't glare at Ashton again.

 

Luke takes Michael's attention away by poking him on the shoulder and saying something adorably stupid in that cute little voice of his and successfully distracting Michael. Calum sends him a grateful look; not that he sees it. 

 

“So, Calum,” Ashton starts when he sees that Michael has stopped his investigation that would put any overprotective parent to shame. “Tell me about yourself.” Calum laughs a little, shrugging. “Not actually much to tell. I'm not a very interesting person,” he says. “Then tell me all that you think isn't interesting, because I'd like to hear all of it,” Ashton says. Calum blushes, a smile threatening to break through his normally stoic facial expression. 

 

“But I'll bore you to de-” “C’mon, Cal, you have to have something worth telling me.” Calum shakes his head a little, not looking Ashton in the eye. “Okay, then. Do you have any siblings?” Ashton asks, and Calum furrows his eyebrows, nodding tentatively, looking at Ashton like he has two heads. 

 

“So do I. I have a little sister and brother. Their names are Lauren and Harry, and they're kind of a nuisance, but I love them,” Ashton says, his eyes full of fondness. “I have an older sister named Mali-Koa,” Calum says quietly and quickly, causing Ashton to smile. “Do you have any pets?” Ashton asks. Calum shakes his head. “No, but I really want a puppy. They're so cute, if anyone ever got me one, I'd love them forever. They're the best animals in the wo-” Calum cuts himself off, realizing he was rambling. He blushes and looks down again. “I mean, uh, I just…” 

 

Calum tentatively looks up to meet Ashton's eyes. “Sorry, I just -” “Don't apologize. I like when you talk,” Ashton replies, and Calum's blush gets deeper. 

 

Yeah, he's acting like a total Luke right now.

 

**~**

 

**2010**

 

**~**

 

“So, remind me again why you took me on a completely platonic outing to a carnival?” Calum questions. Ashton laughs a little. “Because, you once told me that you loved the carnival even though over half the rides scare the shit out of you. I saw that this one was in town and decided to take my favorite bro out.” Calum nearly dies laughing at that, because that was probably the most meaningful thing anyone's ever said to him, but Ashton called him  _ bro.  _

 

It's not that they were dating, because they didn't kiss and they didn't buy each other cute gifts and they didn't have adorable nicknames for each other. The most they did was hold hands and cuddle, but they both knew about their crushes on each other. In only a few months of knowing Ashton, Calum has grown in his confidence of, like, engaging in human interactions.

 

Another thing was in the way, too - Calum didn't  _ want  _ a real relationship. Ashton was a junior, and Calum was only a freshman. It wasn't the ages that were the problem, it was the fact that Ashton would be leaving the year after next and Calum refused to get attached. He tried not to think of the fact that he wouldn't see Ashton's beautiful, smiling face everyday because of a stupid thing like the year their parents did the do.

 

“It’s getting late,” Ashton says, looking up at the sky where the sun is setting. They had been there the whole day, like Calum used to do when he and Michael were little and they would stay at the park until the early hours of the evening. “Great observation, professor,” Calum remarks dryly under his breath. Ashton rolls his eyes at him, opening his mouth to probably say something back but Calum gasps dreamily before he can. He wordlessly grabs Ashton's hand and leads him towards the ferris wheel that's now in front of them.

 

“We have to go on that,” Calum says, not taking his eyes off of the ferris wheel. “I thought you hated heights,” Ashton whispers, not taking his eyes off of Calum. “I also hated jocks.” Calum leads Ashton towards the back of the short line.

 

Once they get into their cart and the ride starts moving, Calum blushes. “Maybe I...am kinda scared of heights,” he whispers, pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands. Ashton laughs fondly, wrapping his arm around Calum's shoulders. “So what you're saying is…” He prompts. Calum sighs defeatedly. “You were right, Irwin.”

 

Ashton smiles triumphantly. “You know, I really like hearing you talk,” he says, causing Calum to bite his lip. “Why? I hate my voice,” he replies, his tone so quiet that he barely hears himself. “Well, I think it's adorable. I also think that you shouldn't hide that much beauty,” Ashton says, the second sentence a whisper as he turns to look at Calum. Calum meets his eyes, slightly shocked at how close Ashton is right now. “You - you think that my voice is beautiful?” Calum questions. “Just like the rest of you,” Ashton responds, leaning closer to Calum.

 

Calum smiles shyly, and his eyes slip closed when he feels Ashton's lips press softly to his. They stay like that for awhile, until Calum pulls away. “Cool,” Calum whispers, and Ashton smiles.

 

**~**

 

**2010**

 

**~**

 

“Wanna ditch?” Ashton asks after lunch one day in school, picking the remaining French fries that Michael just assaulted him with off of his clothes. Calum smiles, nodding. Ashton takes his hand, leading him towards the back door of the school.

 

“There's no alarms and the secretary doesn't monitor the cameras very well, so we'll be fine,” Ashton says, answering Calum's unasked question. They walk across the parking lot to Ashton's beat up car (the one that he  _ insists  _ is amazing and totally worth the few times it has broken down) and climb in.

 

“Luke is so obvious sometimes. I mean, obvious to everyone but Michael. It's kinda sad, really. If Luke held up a sign saying ‘I have a huge crush on you’ I don't think Michael would realize what he was trying to say,” Calum rambles. Ashton smiles fondly at the boy as he starts the car. “You know I love hearing the latest gossip on Muke Clemmings, but I would rather hear about you.”

 

“Really? I'm not that interesting, I think we've established this.”

 

“Actually,  _ you  _ established that yourself. I love hearing about you.”

 

Calum blushes, clearing his throat a little. “Well, I'm currently feeling confused.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“ _ This.  _ We kiss, we go on dates, you've only said ‘no homo’ one time… What are we?” Calum asks, looking at Ashton with his sparkling brown eyes. Ashton smiles slightly. “We're us,” he starts. “We're Calum and Ashton, not otherwise specified. We're best friends who are sometimes more, we're boyfriends who can still hold a conversation. We're anything you want to be, and so much more.”

 

Calum blinks a few times before a smile breaks across his face. 

 

“You're everything to me,” he whispers, and Ashton smiles back. “And you're everything to me.”

 

Calum leans back in his seat, looking at the road ahead of them. “Where are we going?” 

 

Ashton doesn't answer; he just smiles to himself and keeps driving. In any other situation, Calum would've been completely terrified, but this was Ashton. Around Ashton, he didn't worry about anything. Around Ashton, he could relax.

 

Ashton stops the car by a beach. “Are you going to kill me here or what?” Calum asks in a teasing tone. Ashton giggles - that super cute giggle that makes Calum wants to pinch his cheeks - and gets out of the car, the younger boy following. Calum opens his car door to find Ashton waiting there with a frown. “Fuck you, man, I was trying to be romantic and you ruined it.”

 

“I don't need romance, Ashtonio. You should know that by now. I'm a simple boy,” he says, walking past Ashton as he takes his hand. “Now, why did you bring me here?”

 

Ashton blushes. “This is where I would always go if I wanted to be alone.” Calum raises an eyebrow. “A public beach?” Ashton shakes his head, gripping Calum's hands a little tighter and leading him towards a patch of rocks so big you could almost call them boulders. “No one was ever on this side,” the older boy explains as he sits down on one of the rocks.

 

“I'd come here whenever my mom and dad were yelling too much,” Ashton elaborates and Calum sits down next to him, their fingers still linked together. “The last time I came here was when I was 11, and it was right before my dad left. I was here after the last fight they ever had.” 

 

Calum turns to his boyfriend to see small tears running down his cheeks. “I've always felt like it was my fault, that if I had been better, none of it would have happened.” Calum squeezes Ashton's hand tighter and leans his head on the taller boy's shoulder. “Don't you ever think that. Ashton, there is no way that this is your fault. Your parents obviously weren't meant for each other if all they did was fight. I'm sure that they both loved you, but just had their own personal problems that they could never escape.” He whispers. Ashton sniffles, resting his head down top of Calum's. “I don't want to be like them. I don't want to hate the person I was once in love with.”

 

“That won't happen to you,” Calum promises, turning his head to kiss Ashton on the cheek. “How do you know?” 

 

“Because I won't let it.”

 

Ashton smiles, kissing Calum lightly. Calum reaches his hand down idly, down into the small pond of water below them and splashes some onto Ashton's face as he pulls away. “Nerd,” he whispers, and Ashton smiles evilly before picking Calum up bridal style and walking away from the rocks. “No, Ashton, don’t -” Ashton throws him into the water.

 

Calum's head pops up a few seconds later and he pushes his wet hair away from his face. “Asshole,” he whispers and grabs Ashton's hand, pulling the boy in the water after him.

 

**~**

 

**2011**

 

**~**

 

“Calum Hood, we need to talk,” says Michael's girlfriend - or ex-girlfriend? Calum doesn't know about that boy anymore - one day as she corners the younger boy in the hallway. Calum nods for her to go ahead, because seniors are scary (and girls are even scarier) and he doesn't trust his vocal chords to work right now.

 

“I have to ask you something,” Geordie explains. “Does Michael have a crush on Luke? Because that's the only explanation I can come up with to how he acts around him.”

 

Calum smriks to himself.  _ Everyone  _ notices.

 

“He does. And Luke likes him back, so they need to get their shit together soon.” Geordie nods. “I knew it. It was so damn obvious, I was wondering if he was two-timing me with that blonde cutie while we were dating.”

 

Calum sighs. “Neither of them know about the other's crush and as much as I've tried to convince them, they deny it. It's awful and endless,” he says. “I could talk to Michael, I guess. Get those wheels turning in that little brain of his. I'm just on the sidelines, but I can imagine how frustrating this would be for you.” Geordie says and Calum shrugs. “Well, I manage.”

 

“Okay then. I'll talk to him. He's an idiot, though, so it might take a lot,” Geordie says. She starts to walk away, but then stops and turns back to Calum. “You're dating Ashton Irwin, right?” Calum shrugs, giving a small nod. “Good one. You're lucky.” 

 

Geordie leaves, and Calum nods to himself. Yeah, he is lucky to have Ashton. He's lucky to have that ray of sunshine in his life. Because sometimes, the darkest places can be brightened by a single ray of sunshine.

 

**~**

 

**2011**

 

**~**

 

“There's an end of the year party at my friends house. You guys should come,” Ashton says on the last day of school that year at lunch. “I'll go,” Calum says with a smile. There was no way he was missing a party with Ashton before the boy would go off to college. “You hate parties. You get anxious,” Michael points out ever so politely, and Calum throws him a quick glare. “Shut up, Mikey.”

 

Michael then agrees to go, but Luke doesn't - something about RENT and pizza - which causes Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to launch into a conversation about Broadway musicals. 

 

“They're so married,” Calum whispers to Ashton and the boy smiles. “You guys sound so stereotypically gay right now,” Ashton says and Michael blushes, stopping the conversation as he looks down at his hands. Calum's just about to go over there and give him a few helpful words of encouragement when Luke whispers something in Michael's ear - which the dirtier part of Calum's brain translates to something about sex or blowjobs - and the older boy is happy again. 

 

Later that day, Ashton comes to pick up Calum from his house (like any true gentleman would do) and they go to the party together. They have to pick up Michael on the way after he called Calum, whining about how he needed a ride because “you're my only real friend, Cally”. On the drive there (now featuring Michael), Michael makes a comment about how much he feels like a third wheel, but shuts up after Calum mutters, “you have no idea.”

 

They reach the house and the party is in full swing, despite the fact that they're probably about twenty minutes late. “I'm gonna get a drink, you two go make out or something,” Michael says when they get into the house, immediately departing from the couple. “Wanna make out?” Ashton asks after a couple moments of silence. “I mean, now I kinda don't, reverse psychology and shit,” Calum replies with a shrug.

 

Ashton looks at him disbelievingly for a second, then Calum giggles and pushes the older boy against the wall behind them. “I'm kidding. When wouldn't I want to make out with you?” 

 

“I love you,” Ashton mutters as Calum kisses up his neck. Calum smirks, pressing his lips to Ashton's chastely. “Love you, too, bro,” he muses. Ashton lets out a pretty hilarious scoff at that before kissing Calum roughly.

 

“You're a little shit, you know that?”

 

“Yes, but Ashton, we've already established that you love me.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Ashton whispers to himself with a small laugh. “You're my absolute favorite person in the world.”

 

Calum breathes out a laugh. “And you're mine.”

 

**~**

 

**2013**

 

**~**

 

Calum sighs as he taps his fingers across the desk. He was early for class, and he is pretty sure that Ashton is still asleep, so he can't text (read: sext). Luke walks into the classroom and takes his seat next to Calum, a dreamy and dazed look on his face. He sighs happily and Calum glances at him.

 

“Okay, I'll bite. What's got you looking like someone just sucked your dick?” Calum asks. He's been better at being blunt lately - at least, that's what Michael tells him - despite still hating the very idea of getting yelled at. “Michael and I kissed,” Luke whispers, the same smile still on his face. 

 

Calum nearly flips his desk.

 

“You  _ what _ ?” He whisper-shouts, trying to keep his voice to an aesthetically pleasing minimum. “There was yelling, then screaming, then I ran out and he followed me… and we kissed,” Luke explains, his cheeks full of color and his eyes bright. He looks happier than he has in a while. “He asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend, and I said yes,” he adds, clearly holding back a smile. 

 

“I'm so happy for you, Luke,” Calum says, smiling. “However, there's still one problem.” Luke raises an eyebrow. “I told you so, Hemmings. I was  _ right _ ! But you didn't listen to me. I told you so, I  _ fucking told you  _ -” “What do you want, a medal?” Luke interrupts sassily. Calum scoffs as if he's offended. “ _ Mean _ , Luke. Sassy does not fit your sweet little face.” 

 

“How about you and Ashton?” Luke asks. “We're… okay. We still talk, just not as much anymore. It's different, but I'll do it for him. He's worth it,” Calum replies. Luke smiles softly at him. “What?”

 

“He's changed you so much. You talk more and you're more open about your feelings - you even sass people other than Michael. I'm really proud of you, Cal,” Luke explains. Calum blushes. 

 

“Are you two boyfriends?” Luke asks.

 

“He told me that we're everything I want, and so much more,” Calum responds, his voice barely above a whisper as he smiles softly at the memory.

 

**~**

 

**2014**

 

**~**

 

“You graduated! You're finally free!” 

 

Calum giggles and buries his head in Ashton's neck, the older boy's arms tightening around his waist. “I love you so much. I've missed you,” he says. Calum kisses his cheek. “I've missed you, too,” he whispers.

 

“Okay, crazy question. I've already run the idea by your parents… I was wondering if you would want to go to Las Vegas with me,” Ashton says quickly and Calum smiles. “I love crazy,” he starts, and his boyfriend relaxes slightly. “And yes. I'd love to go to Vegas with you.”

 

Ashton wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist and picks him up, spinning him around the room. “I love you,” he whispers, nuzzling his nose against Calum's. “I love you, too,” Calum whispers back shyly, deflecting his eyes from Ashton's.

 

“We just can't tell Michael we're going or else he'll give us money and condoms,” Calum mutters and Ashton shrugs. “We could use more of those things.” Calum blushes intensely, burying his face into Ashton's neck.

 

**~**

 

**2014**

 

**~**

 

“I love you a lot,” Calum whispers into the back of Ashton's neck, pressing a light kiss to it afterwards. Ashton giggles - drunkenly, might I add - and turns around to give Calum a real kiss. “You fucking sap,” he breaths. “I love you a lot, too.”

 

Ashton sits down in one of the chairs by the bar and pulls Calum down to sit in his lap. Calum immediately wraps his arms around the older boy's neck, like they're going to be pulled away.

 

Calum lost all qualms of nervousness or insecurity when he was drunk; he didn't mean to, really. Apparently, the alcohol took away every doubtful thought in his mind and replaced it with surefire stupidity. Good thing Ashton still had some of his maturity while shitfaced.

 

Calum takes Ashton's hand with both of his own and runs his thumb against the bottom of Ashton's ring finger. “I wanna give you a ring,” he whispers to himself. Ashton rests his other hand on Calum's waist. “We could get one of those Vegas weddings, right now. Then not only will we be married, but we'll have a great story for dinner parties.”

 

Ashton's breath hitches a little from behind him. “Are you,” he pauses, sliding his hand out of Calum's and using it to cup his cheek, “are you serious?”

 

“Dead serious,” Calum giggles, leaning into Ashton's chest. “I love you,” he whines and moves his head to Ashton's neck. “I wanna show you.”

 

“Like...through marriage?” Ashton questions, and Calum nods earnestly. “But maybe when we're both sober,” he mutters, bringing his head up and kissing Ashton on the lips.

 

“For now, though,” Calum whispers in his ear. “Take me back to our room.”

 

Ashton calls a taxi back to their hotel, and when they get there, he lays Calum down on their bed like he's a delicate piece of glass. He kisses down Calum's body, muttering ‘ _ I love you _ ’ every so often (like Calum would ever forget it). He opens Calum up slowly, pressing their lips together when the smaller boy grips his bicep. Calum lets out high whines and soft screams as Ashton fucks into him.

 

Afterwards, Ashton cleans him up and pets his hair and sings softly in his ear until he goes to sleep. 

 

It's sweet, it's perfect, and most of all, it's  _ theirs. _

 

This is everything he's ever wanted, and so much more.

 

**~**

 

**2015**

 

**~**

 

They have been married for almost a year now. 

 

At first, their family and friends had been very skeptical, but once they saw the love shining in Calum's eyes when he looked at Ashton or the smile in Ashton's voice when he spoke about Calum, they understood (partially, at least, and that was a start).

 

Ashton is still in college, and Calum is studying to become a teacher (he had always loved kids; he wanted to have, like, twenty).

 

Ashton had always been a hopeless romantic, despite Calum's claims that he “didn't need romance, I'll love you either way, Ash”. He still treated Calum with the utmost respect and love, and in return, Calum did the same. They were both so in love, and every day was an adventure.

 

_ Especially  _ Valentine's Day.

 

The whole day, Ashton had been giving Calum presents (chocolates and flowers; the works) and for dinner, Calum had paid for the expensive restaurant they went to. 

 

When they get home afterwards, Calum just about jumps Ashton, but the boy stops him, claiming he has one more surprise. Calum sits on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to come back. Ashton comes back in in a matter of minutes with something under his jacket. “Close your eyes,” he says, and Calum does so, smiling to himself. 

 

Something warm is placed on his lap and he opens his eyes to see a small golden retriever puppy. “Oh my god,” Calum gasps, picking the dog up and cuddling it to his chest. “It's so cute!” He gushes.

 

Ashton laughs, sitting down next to Calum and putting an arm around his shoulders. “You once said that if someone got you a puppy, you would love them forever,” Ashton says. Calum shakes his head, kissing Ashton's cheek. “Oh, Ashton, you didn't have to do this for that reason. I'll love you forever either way - puppy or not.”

 

Ashton smiles, leaning his forehead against Calum's. “But we're still keeping the puppy, right?” Ashton questions, and Calum nods seriously. “Oh, of course,” he says, pressing a kiss to the top of the dog's head.

 

**~**

 

**2019**

 

**~**

 

“Cal, you gotta wake up,” Ashton coos and Calum turns over, groaning. “You're the best man, c'mon, suck it up.” Calum's eyes fly open at the reminder, sitting up abruptly and causing Donatello (what they named their dog, since it was Calum's favorite ninja turtle and he'd be damned if he didn't have a reminder of that part of his childhood) to do the same.

 

“Michael's getting married! Today! Shit, shit, shit!” 

 

“Watch your mouth. We have children in the next room,” Ashton says into the pillow, referring to their four and six year old in the room next to theirs.

 

Two sets of feet come running towards their room.

 

Speak of the devil(s).

 

“Are Uncle Mikey and Uncle Luke getting married today?” Kara, their four year old daughter asks happily, jumping on Ashton's chest. He lets out a huff of air before nodding. “Can you do my hair, daddy?” She continues loudly, and Ashton nods. “Sure, sweetie. But give me another hour; your dad has to be there early.” 

 

Kara was loud and exuberant - she was almost always smiling or trying to make people laugh. Her personality was infectious, just like Ashton's, and Calum thought it was the cutest thing ever.

 

Matt was much quieter, and he could read by the time he was three. He had an eidetic memory and was constantly rattling off trivial facts. Ashton said that he was a lot like Calum, but Calum never believed him.

 

Matt joined his sister on the bed but chose to sit next to Donatello, petting the dog's head. 

 

Calum finished getting dressed and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, pecking Ashton on the lips quickly and kissing their children's heads. “I've gotta go; Luke is gonna murder me,” he says and starts to walk out the door.

 

“Have fun!”

 

“Don't you dare be late!”

 

“Love you, too!”

 

When Calum gets to the venue, Michael is already there, laying on the couch in his room like he has all the time in the world. “‘Sup, Cal?” He says, putting his phone down on the coffee table next to him. “Get up, you lazy ass. It's your wedding day,” Calum says, slapping Michael upside the head.

 

“I am shocked at the violence, Calum! What happened to my shy, quiet, best friend?” Michael cries dramatically, throwing his hand over his face. “Get up and dressed, your husband-to-be is probably freaking out right now,” Calum says,taking the suit off of the hanger. 

 

Michael stands up slowly, holding the suit in his arms and jumping when Calum slaps him on the butt. “Hop to it, dumbass.” Michael rolls his eyes but complies.

 

“How do I look?” He asks dryly after her finished getting dressed. “Very dashing. Very uncomfortable,” Calum replies. “Your hair is atrocious, though,” he continues, grimacing.

 

“Thanks, man,” Michael says sincerely, stepping in front of the mirror and trying to sort out his hair. 

“You're nervous, aren't you?” 

 

“What if we get a divorce, Cal? What if we can't do it, what if he realizes he's too good for me? I don't think I can live without him, Calum, I can't -” Calum cuts Michael off. “Michael, you love Luke. Luke loves you. Youve loved each other for years - you know each other so well and you're perfect for each other. There is no way you two would separate,” he says, placing his hands on Michael's shoulders. “Look, I have been waiting for you and Luke to get your shit together for  _ years.  _ You are  _ not  _ backing out of this, Mikey. You are going to be  _ fine. _ ”  

 

Michael nods, whispering ‘I'm going to be fine’ to himself a few times before straightening his back and nodding. “You're right. I'll be fine,” he says confidently. Calum smiles. “There he is.”

 

The ceremony is beautiful - Luke is tearing up by the time that the priest says the opening greeting and he downright sobs as Michael says his vows. Calum can see that Michael is tearing up, too, and swears he sees a couple tears fall. 

 

They say their ‘I do's in choked voices, and Calum catches Ashton's eye, giving him a subtle wink. Then they kiss, and Calum can't deny the fireworks he sees between them. They were made for each other, that much is pretty obvious.

 

During the reception, as a slow song comes on, Calum drags Ashton onto the dancefloor, wrapping his arms around his neck as they sway to the music. “I love you,” Calum whispers. Ashton smiles, pressing their lips together. “I love you, too,” he replies. 

 

Calum blushes and smiles, leaning his head against Ashton's chest. “Forever,” he promises.

 

**~**

 

**2023**

 

**~**

 

“I wanna watch a movie!” Evan shouts, jumping onto Calum's lap. “Frozen!” Mia says excitedly, receiving a glare from her brothers. “We watch that every time!” MJ protests, crossing his arms. “Yeah!” Evan agrees, trying to do the same as his older brother but failing.

 

“They are right, Mia. We do watch Frozen quite a bit,” Ashton points out. “But Bella wants to watch it, too!” Mia says, pointing at her younger sibling.

 

Bella clearly didn't expect to be called out because she looks up like she wasn't paying attention at all and climbs into Ashton's lap, hiding her face in his chest. Ashton puts his hand on her back. “How about we watch something else?”

 

“Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,” Kara suggests, not looking up from her phone. Matt nods mutely from next to her, his nose still buried in the book he's reading. There's shouts of agreement from three of their younger children, and Ashton feels Bella nod a little bit into his chest.

 

“Okay, then. That settles it,” Calum says, lifting Evan off of his lap so he can stand up and put the DVD in the player. He sits back down and curls into Ashton's side, Evan climbing back into his lap. 

 

The opening credits start and Kara locks her phone, putting it down for once. Matt does the same with his book. Mia and MJ sit on the floor in front of the couch, staring up at the TV. Bella lifts her head up so that she can see the movie better.

 

By the time the movie is almost over, Kara's head is on her older brother's shoulder, her eyes closed as she sleeps soundly. Her brother is also dead to the world, his head resting atop his sister's. Bella is curled up on Ashton's chest, her small fists curled into balls and her mouth open slightly. Evan is spread out in Calum's lap, nearly fully on the couch with how much he moves in his sleep. Mia and MJ are laying down on the carpet, both with their heads pillowed on their arms. 

 

Calum smiles fondly as he looks at them. He looks up slightly to meet Ashton's eyes. “Ash…” He starts, “I want another kid,” he slurs sleepily, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder. Ashton smiles a little, putting his arm around Calum's shoulders. “Sure, Cal.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Calum says and he knows Ashton's smiling. The boy says the phrase back and Calum knows. He knows it's true and it's real. Ashton was never a person he was nervous around. He was smart, and mature, and so amazing since the first day they met. What they had wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, but it was perfect for them. It was  _ theirs.  _ It was everything Calum has ever wanted.

 

And so,  _ so  _ much more.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and bam you made it nice job give yourself a pat on the back
> 
> if you want to talk to me about haikyuu or 5sos on tumblr hmu @mukezcuddles


End file.
